heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 90
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mr. Preston * Bill Foster * Tom Wayne * Dick Holmes Locations: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Writer3_1 = Ruth Lyon Kaufman | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Penciler5_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker5_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "Case of the Healthy Patient" | Synopsis2 = (Synopsis adapted from Amazing World of DC Comics.) -- When a healthy man is sent to the hospital by his doctor, Kent Nelson is unable to diagnose his condition. He tries to contact the referring doctor and finds that the man has been tied up. After Dr. Fate rescues the man, crooks try to kill them both. Dr. Fate tracks the crooks to the patient’s home where more crooks are digging a tunnel into a nearby bank. The crooks escape from Fate, and he is unable to identify their disguised leader. -- When Dr. Fate learns that the crooks have stolen a book on veterinary medicine, he tracks them to the home of canine movie star Din Din. The gang boss is impersonating another doctor and kidnaps Din Din. Dr. Fate rescue the dog, but again the crooks escape. -- Dr. Fate then plans a trap at a local medical convention. The phony doctor gives himself away, and Dr. Fate captures him. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "Somewhere in the Pacific" | Synopsis3 = (Synopsis adapted from Amazing World of DC Comics.) -- A USMC scout unit lands on a small Pacific island where they are attacked by Japanese troops. Aquaman rescues the unit commander and helps the unit signal the Navy to move in. However, Aquaman also uncovers a secret Japanese submarine base. The Navy is moving into a trap. Unable to send another signal in time, Aquaman helps to disable the Japanese subs, while the Marines handle the troops on the island. After successfully defeating the enemy fleet, Aquaman is awarded a medal for his actions. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "Crime-Buster By Proxy" | Synopsis5 = Despite being dead, Jim Corrigan attempts to join the military. This is accomplished by splitting into two entities: seemingly-alive Jim Corrigan and permanently-invisible The Spectre. Bumbling delusional halfwit "free-lance policeman" Percival Popp essentially takes over the series. In this episode they team up with a half-crazy inventor (of a battery-powered tubeless vacuum cleaner) to take down Facey, a protection-racketeer who shakes down construction contractors, while keeping his face hidden behind flipped-up lapels and under a big hat. * Back in All-Star Comics #11 (June 1942), Jim Corrigan was ineligible to join the military, due to being dead. | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "The Sting of the Hornet Fleet" | Synopsis4 = (Synopsis adapted from Amazing World of DC Comics.) -- Johnny and Tubby visit a factory that builds torpedo boats. The plant owner has recently hired a new efficiency expert that has cut costs, but used inferior materials in the construction. On a test run, the boats are destroyed, forcing Johnny Quick to go into action. The efficiency expert is fired, but he was working for the Axis. -- Johnny steps in to help the factory get back to normal operation. Using his super speed, Johnny builds 20 new boats to meet the Navy's deadline for delivery. The saboteur returns to try to foil Johnny's efforts, but Johnny's speed prevails. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doctor Wright Adversaries: * a phony doctor and his gang Other Characters: * Mr. Campbell Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob Crane (a U.S.Marine commander) * Members of Crane's unit (Yank, Books, and Tex named) Adversaries: * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Facey, a protection racketeer ** Facey's gang Other Characters: * unnamed inventor Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cadmus Crumbie (an efficiency expert and saboteur) Other Characters: * Henry Horney, Jr (a torpedo boat plant owner) * Wurms (assistant production chief) * Charlie Steers (torpedo boat plant general manager) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #90 index entry * More Fun Comics #90 Spectre spoilers }}